The Three Wise Men
The Three Wise Men are powerful sorcerers and are regarded as the most magically skilled in Erion next to Demon Lord Odin. They consist of the sorcerers Urzur, Skuldi and Beldor, they serve as major antagonists, each of them serving under a high ranking member of three of the great kingdoms, Urzur served under King Edmund ruler of Titania, Beldor served under Queen Elfaria ruler of Ringford before being banished for treason, and Skuldi was the one who tried to influence General Brigan of Ragnanival into dethroning Odin and take the king's position. Each Wise Men attempted to control the rulers of the kingdom from the shadows in order to bring forth Armageddon to become the rulers of the new world. The Three Wise Men were very known as the most powerful sorcerers ever, so much that even Odin used to serve them, until he eventually learned all their spells and was able to surpass them, thus he rebelled against them. A common sorcerer in Titania in Mercedes's storyline stated that the Wise Men were absolutely enraged by Odin's betrayal. The Wise Men were regarded as a superior to the other sorcerers of Titania as stated by the same common sorcerer that he used to listen to them once in a while. Their power and knowledge is from which most of the characters seek their advice and alliance, though most of them do not know about their own agenda until later in the game. Despite their magical skills, they are mainly a threat due to their control over the dragon Belial which is enslaved by their magic, thus becoming furious at his foes. When Belial was killed, the Wise Men had to rely on their own power for their evil schemes, which finally ended in their defeat at the hands of the main protagonists directly or indirectly. Urzur Urzur was the first of the Three Wise Men to be killed, and the only one who is not fought in a boss battle. Urzur was the main villain of The Pooka Prince, Cornelius. Initially he was speculated to be an ally for Cornelius. He sent Cornelius to the Netherworld (unknown to the prince), and afterwards suggested Cornelius travel to Winterhorn Ridge to seek Hindel, hoping instead the prince would encounter Wagner and die in battle. Later, Urzur tried in vain to convince King Edmund to give him the Book of Transformation. However, the sorcerer used Belial the dragon to devour the citizens of Titania. Princess Velvet went to Titania to look for Cornelius. Urzur takes her to the Sewers and lured her to Beldor and Belial. The Wise Men managed to capture her and reveal their plots to Velvet. When Cornelius saw Urzur telling King Edmund his intentions with King Gallon, Cornelius confronts and chases his father's adviser to the sewer. Ingway stalls Urzur while Cornelius rescues Velvet from Belial. He fights against Ingway and is apparently bested so he retreats seeking to use Belial, who was near-dead after his battle with Cornelius. With the last of his strength Belial devours Urzur. Urzur was also responsible for Ingway becoming a frog. Beldor Beldor participated in much of the problems regarding Ringford, first serving under Queen Elfaria until she was killed by Odin, since then he serves no one, but after a battle with Oswald he sides with Melvin, and is poisoned by Ingway as a frog, thus he retreats. Much later he and Belial battle Velvet and she is captured, not much later he prepares to face Mercedes, just before he casts his spell on her Ingway casts the Pooka Curse on him, rendering him defenseless. He is forced to show the way to the Netherworld to Mercedes, and in a desperate attempt to survive he tries to escape, only to be killed by a Halja. He comes back at the Armageddon to set King Gallon free, as well as manipulating the now Darkova transformed Ingway to spread destruction. He is speculated to have been sent to the Netherworld along with most of the world.If the player uses Gwendolyn and Oswald to fight Ingway's Darkova form. The psypher users die in battle. Beldor curses them before picking up the Book Of Transformation. Beldor plots his next move buy Ingway, returning to normal form, kills Beldor before dying himself. If the player uses Mercedes, Beldor threatens Mercedes for the ring of titrel but Mercedes refused to tell him of it's whereabouts. After the battle, Beldor grabs the dying Mercedes asking her where is the ring. Ingway, like before kills Beldor by stabbing him in the back. If the player uses Velvet, both her and Ingway die together. Beldor frisks both of their lifeless bodies to find the Book Of Transformation, only to realize that Ingway dropped it to stop Beldor's schemes as well as to spite the latter. Beldor curses the siblings and searches for the Book in the firestorm which was originally Ringford. Skuldi Skuldi is behind manipulating Brigan into turning against King Odin, as well as serving Velvet. He played a more important antagonistic role at the end of The Black Sword - he abducts the still sleeping Gwendolyn from Oswald in an attempt to spark a war between the Inferno King Onyx and Odin. The shadow knight follows Skuldi to Titania's Sewer System. Oswald and Skuldi do battle. Even being aided by two Desecrators, Oswald bests the sorceror. Skuldi tells Oswald the location of Gwendolyn. The former attempts to cast a killing curse on the latter but before he had the chance, Oswald slaughters the wizard, who was infuriated with Skuldi for using Gwendolyn for nothing but a tool. Skuldi's plan eventually came to a failure after Oswald rescued Gwendolyn, leaving his death in complete vain. Powers and Abilities The Wise Men were the most magically skilled sorcerers in existence being able to manipulate dark magic. Their skills are shown when a single spell from Skuldi was easily able to render Oswald unconscious. Urzur knew a spell which turns someone into a frog. This spell, unlike other frog-casting spells, could not be broken by Metamorphosis. Beldor's heart spell on Belial was so powerful that only way to break the spell Is death to the victim of the spell. However, the Wise Men were only second fiddle to Odin when he double-crossed them. They are much more powerful than the common sorcerers in Titania. Their skills could also surpass those of even King Valentine after researching his magic soon after the war of Valentine. They were presumed to be advanced in alchemy as well. Boss Strategy The Three Wise Men fight pretty much in the same way as the sorcerers of Titania, however they are very much powerful and harder to defeat. Differently from the normal sorcerers it is mandatory to deflect a sword back to them to stun them in order to deal damage, as any other attack without them being stunned will simply cause no damage and they will teleport away, given that deflecting a sword back to them is a hard task due to their arsenal of attack as well as always being accompanied with powerful reinforcements, they have rather low HP, so after stunning them using Phozon Spells such as Phozon Burst is a very good idea to deal fast damage to them. They are able of the following attacks: *Cast four swords around the player, two at the right two at the left, they are usually above the player, they often use this after casting fireballs. *Cast a barrage of fireballs in their front, since there is many of them casted at sucession it is recommend to avoid being close or even destroy them with normal attacks, as chances are the fireballs will eventually burn the player, they often cast four swords around the player along with this attack, so being behind them is a very good idea. *Cast poison on the floor which will appear as random clouds exploding, this attack lasts very short but can poison the player if hit. *Morph the player into a Frog with a green light, this spell takes relativelly long to be complete and the area of effect is rather low, however this is a dangerous move. If the player does not have any Metamorph potions, then becoming a frog is the worst, as their offensive and movement are very restrained as well as the effect lasting for a very long time. If the Frog status is effective, it advisable to restart the battle. *Cast a blue-lit area around self which heal allies *Summon Ooze *Summon Ice Spirits *Cast Four Swords around them. *Pyschically manipulate the swords towards the player. *Summon a Floating Eye. *Teleport. *Summon Fire Spirits Beldor + 2 Axe Knights Beldor is accompanies by 2 Axe Knights, it is really recommended to take care of the Axe Knights to make the battle MUCH easier. It is recommended as well that Mercedes should have high levels in both Psypher and HP around 25 each as well as having Healing Potions and Painkillers, and Phozon Gauge complete. The Axe Knights will be at the right and left of Mercedes, and will slowly approach, when both are relatively close to Mercedes, Phozon Burst is good to take care of them, since they will leave Phozons that can restor the Phozon Gauge later for Beldor. If the Phozon Bursts aren't enough then a full charged blast while flying away as soon as shot, will eventually take care of them. When Beldor is remaining alone, be flying all the time as Mercedes walking is really slow for the deadly attacks of Beldor, wait until he casts swords then shot them to stun him, otherwise wait for him to summon swords around him then wait for them to send them towards you. Then shot then back. When he is stunned if the Phozon Gauge is still with load, casting Piercing Shot is really effective, as not only it deals great damage to Beldor, it needs only 1 gauge so it can be used constantly. Patience is needed. Skuldy + Desecrators Both HP and Psypher level around 30 are recommended, as well as Painkillers and Unlimited potions along with Elixirs and a full Phozon gauge. It is to be noted that the Desecrators can be avoided shall one fight Skuldy in a relatively close area. However given that the Desecrators appear at random locations this tactic is a matter of luck, plus fighting Skuldy in a limited area can be very tough, so it is advisable to defeat the Desecrators first. Both Desecrators normally together, drink a Painkiller and an Unlimited potion, then as soon as you spot them, transform into the Shadow Form, the Unlimited potion will give a much greater time to abuse this form to deal enormous and fast damage towards the Desecrators, the Painkillers is of course to reduce the damage these foes can do. This tactic can be tricky given that Skuldy will perform his sorcery even from afar, but with the Painkillers and Shadow Form, it should have little to no effect while pretty much destroying the dangerous Desecrators thus rendering most of the area free. For Skuldy the same strategy can be applied, when he casts a barrage of fireballs, quickly double jump behind him, and remain there until he casts his swords around you, then hit them to stun him, or you can also wait for him to cast swords around himself, then wait for them to be thrown at you, otherwise if you attack as soon as he casts them, he will teleport. When he is stunned, if you can, use Phozon Burst to deal great damage to him, otherwise if the unlimited potion remains or you drink/drank another one, abuse your Shadow Form to deal massive damage. He will fall eventually. Beldor & Belial This is arguably the hardest battle of the three, as Belial has a much greater HP than the mini-bosses as well as being more powerful and with a greater arsenal of attacks than them. There is really no strategy in to who defeat first as Beldor will use his sorcery when you fight Belial who has very high HP, in the other hand to defeat Beldor one needs patience until he casts his swords to massively attack him, however Belial won't remain still and he may use his scrap attacks or slam/swallow you. This battle must be played defensively, level around 30 for HP and Psypher are recommended with Painkillers and Unlimited potions, Elixirs are also a good idea since Velvet has low HP. Move around and attack Belial from behind where he is most vulnerable be it both swallowing/spitting scrap, or before preparing for his next attack as he is rather slow. If you see the chance deflect Beldor's swords at him and attack him quickly, Phozon Burst helps, if even more possible, you can harm both with Phozon Burst, do so, this will greatly ease the battle. Patience is needed as neither of them will be killed easily, but once one of them is gone the other is significantly easier to defeat. Also try to separate Beldor and Belial, as Beldor can use a certain spell to heal Belial for a great amount. In Liefthrasir the overall difficulty of the Three Wise Men was reduced greatly, no longer requiring you to stun them with their blades to attack. They however gain some new attacks and abilities. Including the ability to send a wave of poison forward that has limited range but is quite powerful. Summoning balls of electricity that grow larger the longer they are in the air, summoning a ring of ice balls to attack, and also can fly about the in the air. They also can teleport at least 5 times during which they are only vulnerable for about 1 second before becoming invincible and teleporting away again. Also in the case of Skuldi and Beldor with their assists. In Skuldi's case he'll have 3 Desecrators with him, however these are not considered true mini-bosses as such they only have one bar of health. However if you defeat all 3, 3 more will appear however once they are defeated no more will appear leaving Skuldi on his own. With Beldor he can have up to 4 Axe Knights appear that will all attack at once. However these do not respawn once defeated and like the Desecrators they only have one bar of health. Etymology The Three Wise Men are most like based upon their three Norse counterparts Urðr, '''Verðandi '''and '''Skuld, '''which represent past/fate, present and future respectively, and are spirits which are said to rule the fate of many races in the Norse Myth. Despite their originals being female their roles is quite similar that The Three Wise Men have as they manipulate the kingdoms so that the prophecies of the Armageddon can become true. Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses